


И грехов твоих не помяну

by WTF Gundam 2021 (WTF_Gundam)



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, Hallucinations, WTF Gundam 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gundam/pseuds/WTF%20Gundam%202021
Summary: Таймлайн между первым и вторым сезоном. Аллилуйя сидит в тюрьме Федерации и видит то, что не хотел бы вспоминать.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	И грехов твоих не помяну

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Отклонение от канона. В каноне Халлилуйя исчез сразу после того, как Аллилуйю контузило взрывом в кабине Гандама.  
> 2\. В конце - переиначенные цитаты из Книги пророка Исайи, 43:2 и 43:25. Название - оттуда же.

Аллилуйя понятия не имеет, сколько дней прошло. В камере нет окон, нет вообще ничего, кроме серых стен и металлической двери. Иногда приносят еду, но Аллилуйя даже не знает, как часто это происходит. Раз в день? Два раза? Три? Он полностью потерял счёт времени.

Скорее всего, он заложник или приманка для Celestial Being. Возможно, они уже пытались спасти его, но потерпели поражение. Или, быть может, Celestial Being он не так уж и нужен...

Халлилуйя охотно приходит, чтобы напомнить — доверять в этом мире нельзя никому, ждать некого, нужно любой ценой искать момент, чтобы вырваться отсюда и убить всех, кто смеет ему мешать. Аллилуйя пытается сопротивляться, но даже если голос Халлилуйи в голове замолкает, вместо него приходят призраки.

Он видит мужчину и женщину, черт лиц которых не может различить, но понимает — это его родители. Они тянутся к нему как будто через огромную пропасть, но не могут дотянуться. Он видит, как их мёртвые тела падают с обрыва.

Он видит людей из института, которые что-то помечают в планшетах. Для них он — просто расходный материал для опытов. Аллилуйя не знает, хочет ли он им смерти, но Халлилуйя смеётся и создаёт других призраков, не похожих на людей, которые разрывают учёных на части. Аллилуйе становится их жалко, и тогда боль пронзает его самого — Халлилуйя терпеть не может жалость.

Он видит Мари и вспоминает, что чувствовал её рядом, совсем рядом, но она не узнавала его, и Халлилуйя снова заставляет его скорчиться от боли. В этом мире не должно быть Мари, не должно быть их близости, не должно быть его чувств, всё это не нужно. Мари должна умереть так же, как все остальные несчастные дети.

Он видит своих братьев, тех, кого признали бракованными и бесполезными, как и его самого. Стены тюрьмы превращаются в коридоры шаттла, и он снова и снова видит то, что тогда скрыл от него Халлилуйя. В дрейфующем в космосе списанном шаттле не было ни одного варианта будущего, в котором они все могли бы спастись. Они были обычными детьми, не могли использовать силы, которых от них ждали учёные. Только Халлилуйя мог. Ему было плевать, что остальные дети тоже хотят жить. Выжить мог только кто-то один, и на этом шаттле он был самым опасным хищником.

Аллилуйя не хочет видеть, что он делал своими руками, чтобы выжить. Не хочет думать о том, что в его нынешнем теле ещё больше сил, и он способен на гораздо более страшные вещи. Не хочет признавать, что он стал суперсолдатом, именно таким, каким его хотели видеть те холодные учёные, без всяких эмоций помечавшие что-то в своих планшетах.

Но что он может сделать с тем, что Халлилуйя смеётся прямо в его голове? Он не может отвернуться или закрыть глаза. Не может спрятаться от самого себя.

Иногда в комнату приходят люди с Птолемея, но Аллилуйя старается не замечать их. Ему больно думать о них. Если бы правда о нём открылась, они ни за что не позволили бы ему пилотировать Гандам. Они бы вышвырнули его, потому что никто не решится держать рядом с собой бешеное животное.

Однажды он видит Локона Стратоса. Тот смотрит ему прямо в глаза, пристально, как будто на будущую цель. Аллилуйя сжимается внутри — он понимает, что Локон знает про Халлилуйю, и теперь пристрелит его — ведь что ещё может сделать лучший снайпер, которого он знает? С которым даже он, со всей своей сверхсилой, не всегда может тягаться.

— Ты уже мёртв, — хрипло произносит Аллилуйя, обнаруживая, что почти забыл, как извлекать из себя какие-то звуки.

Локон кивает.

— Зачем ты здесь?

Локон пожимает плечами.

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты умер. Я хотел защитить тебя. Но я... Он... Халлилуйя... Он убивает... Я могу только убивать!..

Локон подходит к нему и кладет ему руку на голову. Аллилуйя смотрит на него снизу вверх, чувствуя, как его глаза наполняются слезами.

— Что я должен сделать, Локон? — спрашивает Аллилуйя, и слёзы катятся по его щекам.

Локон проводит рукой по его щеке:

— Не бойся — имя твоё хранит тебя. Когда ты в беде, Он с тобою, когда реки пересекаешь, ничего с тобою не случится, когда идёшь сквозь огонь, не бойся пламени, оно не причинит вреда тебе. Он отпускает грехи твои ради Себя Самого, и грехов твоих помнить не будет.

Аллилуйя, не понимая даже, что происходит, захлёбывается слезами. И когда он с трудом успокаивается, он понимает, что в комнате никого нет.

И Халлилуйя в его голове молчит.


End file.
